TN Josh's Discovery
by VioletVision
Summary: Josh snoops in his parent's room and discovers something that scares him.  Zoe does not know what is going on and threatens to tell the parents.  Reynolds tries to help.   non-slash


TN Josh's Discovery

Chapter: Just this.

Characters: Josh, Maddy, Reynolds, Jim, Elizabeth and Zoe

Genre: Horror…LOL! Ok, maybe Humor.

Rating: Pg-13

Warning: Unusual

Spoiler Alert: None

Word Count: 786

Summary: Josh snoops in his parent's room and discovers something that scares him. Zoe does not know what is going on and threatens to tell the parents. Reynolds tries to help.

AN: I was chatting at with Emtheunicorn about Jim having certain items in his possession, and this just happened. A plot dino was tossed at me that Josh finds things in his parent's cabinet. Ok. Well, here it is.

Josh continued to snoop around his parent's room to find where they kept their extra Plexpad, because Skye needed the power cell.

He picked the lock of a large cabinet that was hidden in the closet. He felt very confident that it was the place where they kept it hidden. He had looked everywhere else.

When he opened the large wooden door, items fell out almost covering his feet. He peered down to see two dozen sets of handcuffs.

His eyes darted up to leave him scarred for life. There was no coming back from this…ever.

There were whips and crops hanging amongst shackles and photos of his mother tying up his father in those very same instruments of torture.

He could not help but lean forward as his mind tried to figure out what one photo was. In a few seconds, his mind snapped the knowledge that it was a close up photo of his father's face with a ball gag in his mouth.

Josh yelled and fell backwards scattering the cuffs all over the room. He crawled backwards out of the room still yelling as the evil cuffs hung from his shoes.

He stopped when he saw Zoe standing in the hall with her hands on her hips, "You're in soooooooo much trouble. I'm telling mom you are being naughty."

Josh yelled again pressing his hands to his ears and pleaded with Zoe, "Please! Don't use that word!"

"What word? Why are you acting weird?" Zoe appeared to think she was the adult in the room. "You are snooping in the parents room again. You know what dad said. He said that mom would punish you if you did."

"Stop! Just. Stop!" He rocked back and forth.

Zoe felt sorry for him that he was so repentant of what he did. "Ok. I'll help you clean this up so they will not know."

"NO! Let me do it Zoe. Only one of us needs to be blinded. I'll do this alone."

Zoe shook her head at him and went back to her room to continue drawing. "You'd think he found a vampire in there."

"Oh, I wish I had...anything but this." He picked up sixth pair of cuffs and a leather crop, as if they were poisonous, that somehow found its way into the hall.

He heard a noise behind him and turned.

Maddy and Reynolds stood side by side with their mouths hanging open at the sight of Josh with all those handcuffs and the crop.

Zoe poked her head out from her door and looked at the two new people, "You might want to come in here. He is being weird and wants to be left alone."

Maddy's eyes finally went back into her eye sockets, "Yes, Zoe I can see that."

Maddy walked forward to grab her sister's hand. "Let's go out to the park ok the parents will be here any second."

Josh whispered to Reynolds, "Ok, then you have to help me."

"No way, man. No way. I'm not into that."

Maddy glanced over her shoulder and did not know why Reynolds was still standing there, but she knew she had better get Zoe out of the house.

"I don't mean cuff me. Just help me put everything back." He disappeared into the parent's room.

"Alright!" Reynolds picked up two pair and strode into the parent's room. He found a pair half under the bed and bent over to pick it up bracing one hand on the bed. He only made it worse as his boot kicked it farther under. "Dang."

He got on the floor and scooted under to get it. He pulled it back and a piece of small fabric was stuck to it.

Josh was in the closet trying to hang the crop back up without looking at anything.

Both guys heard noises just before Jim and Elizabeth entered the room.

Josh quickly pulled the closet door shut.

Reynolds followed his lead and pulled his last leg under the bed.

Elizabeth was giggling.

Jim spoke, "What luck. Alone at last. Where did we leave off last night? Oh yes I remember."

More giggling by Elizabeth.

Reynolds closed his eyes cussing in his head, and lost concentration thereby dropping a cuff out of his hands.

Jim pulled the blankets back and looked directly into Reynolds face, "Get out from under there. Now!"

A sound came from the closet, and Elizabeth opened the door, "Josh!"

Said child was still holding the crop.

Both young guys stood together. Josh held the crop and Reynolds held three pairs of cuffs with a blind fold handing from one.

Jim put his hands on his hips, "Would the two of you like to explain what's going on here?"

Zoe burst into the room, "I know! I know. Josh wants to be alone, and Reynolds is helping him."


End file.
